Her secret life
by MrScruffTheNinjaTuna
Summary: She hides something. A dark past and an unusual job. Roxas, a reporter, is interested about her and decides to dig in deep, but will his feelings be in the way of his work? or will he just trust his heart?


**Okay I'm just gonna say this is gonna be my first time writing this kind of fanfiction.**

**I usually go with romantic comedies but hey might as well try something new**

**Yeah I have a different account…if you wanna read some of my other stories PM me.**

…

…

_11:53 _am

_Somewhere along the docks of China_

It was raining hard. A perfect time to make a kill…

Silently.

At least…that's what she thought.

She brushed away her platinum blonde hair while her body lay prone to the ground as she steadily held her Dragunov sniper rifle, holding her breath waiting to accurately perform the perfect kill. The moment she'll pull the trigger…it'll all be over.

_Hold your fire. Enemy backup is arriving at your 2:00_

She held the ear piece clutched against her head "Tsk. I don't have time for this! We have to kill Xemnas now! He's going to escape again"

_I said hold your fire Whitlock we can't risk losing you in this operation. You're too outnumbered! Three helicopters are approaching._

She shook her head "No problem."

_No! What are you?!_

She pulled the trigger directly implanting a bullet in her target's skull which caught the attention of the choppers because of the new gun fires.

_What the hell are you trying to do?! NAMINÉ!_

She smiled with such luscious red lips with twisted intentions when she took out an RPG 7 and shot the choppers down. She had to find cover in order to reload. They were already hunting her now. She was already good and ready then she launched the next explosive towards the second chopper at her seven o'clock. She smiled at each explosion and decided to reload. She was looking for the last chopper until her companion shouted all of a sudden through her earpiece.

_Naminé get the fuck out of there!_

She rolled her eyes and clutched on to the earpiece again "You're worrying too much"

_Naminé! 5:00!_

She turned around finding a rocket heading her about 53 meters away. She had no choice. It was already going fast. She knew she had to jump. She ran towards the ledge to her left and decided to jump skillfully aiming at the chopper just in time to hit it with her last ammo. She smiled when it was a successful kill and quickly kicked her feet in a narrow alley from wall to wall in her perfect 3 inch heel white leather boots. She flinched a bit from the impact but quickly recovered knowing that enemy's will be arriving soon.

"Thanks for that Van~ where are you?" she said holding on to a pistol

_I'm by the east docks. 37 meters from where you are…don't fucking do that again _

She ignored him "Are the explosives in check?"

_Yep_

Naminé smiled once again while running to her escape. She ran towards the boat and saw him already starting to move. She made herself comfortable and held out a diamond which she gently caressed in her hands.

"What the hell's that?"

"Oh I found it in Xemnas's vault with the files…I just took it that's all" she chuckled

He rolled his eyes as he stared at her with piercing yellow eyes "you should stop doing that you know"

"We're just gonna blow up the facility anyway~" she whined "just get on with it…we're already at a safe distance"

He chuckled seductively and talked through his earpiece "Boys, it's all yours"

In a matter of seconds the facility they infiltrated was filled with fires and explosions. It didn't take long for the airstrikes to arrive and obliterate the entire facility.

Vanitas stared at Naminé and analyzed her from head to toe "You know, you look pretty hot in the wet outfit"

She blushed and gave him a fierce look as she adjusted her drenched white dressed that hugged her entire body revealing beautiful curves. "Shut up you pervert"

"Ah~ you're bra's showing" he teased with a cocky grin "Black ones…Heh. You make me—" he was disturbed when she started stripping and set out a low whistle "Not bad"

She rolled her eyes not really caring "You know you're _supposed_ to look away"

He chuckled "How can I not? You look _really_ hot right now"

She rolled her eyes "I'm still saying no~"

"Heh. Should've known" he chuckled and looked away for a moment "You know I could just tackle you right now"

She shook her head lightly "Oh…I'm definitely sure you can't"

He sighed knowing she was right "Shitty luck for me then" he smiled seductively at her "Don't you think" he felt a little disappointed when she was already wearing new clothes

She popped some champagne and drank it beside him. She placed an elbow on his shoulder "Yep…the shittiest luck of all" she smiled cheekily and kissed him on the cheek

He chuckled and continued driving.

…

…

_2:05 _pm

_Twilight City, Angel's café _

Naminé sat in her usual seat directly outside the café, fiddling with a newspaper. She smiled when she read the front page.

BIO RESEARCH FACILITY DESTROYED!

She chuckled and drank her white coffee and gave it calming gulps. She moaned in relaxation. It was a nice thing to get off work some days, but she misses the excitement. She giggled and brought out her phone

"Time to check on reality"

She had two jobs. One was quietly assassinating people for the government and two, the second in command of a highly influential company, Oathkeeper. She'd like to think she wasn't that big and likes to lie low. It'd keep away people, but it'll rise hundreds of suspicions, but that's what her partner Vanitas is for. He's the head and remains as a figure head for the company. It somehow saves her name _and_ his during the job by doing dozens of projects.

_Meanwhile…_

Same time. Same place.

"Hey Axel, I want the usual" he said while sitting down by his usual seat by the door inside the café. He stroked his golden locks revealing tantalizing blue eyes.

A red haired man with striking green eyes appeared wearing a plain white apron probably filled with baking powder "2 pretzels and a cup of coffee"

"Black coffee" he corrected, but nodded in agreement "You…still look kinda gay in that" he commented and focused his attention on his phone

Larxene, the one who manages the café came out the counter holding a few pastries "Axel, this one goes to table nine, and this one goes to the twirp"

He rolled his eyes at her insult

"Table nine huh? It's nice she comes here every day, but she's too…." Axel remarked when he held out the plate with a new cup of white coffee "She's too…mysterious"

Roxas became interested and observed Axel's direction. He couldn't say anything else. He was astonished. Beautiful pink lips. Pale white skin. Seductive blue eyes. Platinum blonde hair.

It was all beautiful to him, but there was something odd about her. She seemed….a bit cryptic.

_It's a sexy cryptic though_ he thought

Axel caught his attention by slamming the table with his order "Roxas, if I were you…I'd stay away"

"I…I wasn't staring" he said in panic

"I never said you were" he said cockily, catching Roxas guilty in the act "You should listen to rumors"

He bit into his pretzel "Why?"

"Some say, she's an assassin" Axel shrugged "…but I'm pretty sure it's not true. I mean, she's such a sweet girl" then he tilted his head to the side "but some say she's a killer when it comes to men if you know what I mean" he chuckled

Roxas furrowed his eyebrows "I-Isn't she the second head of Oathkeeper?

Axel held his chin in thought "Come to think of it…"

"Yeah, she's Naminé Whitlock"

"Oh yeah…I've seen her on the news with that other guy" he smiled "they've been helping lots of people"

"This is actually a great thing for me" he drank his coffee in one gulp and stood up "I'll go talk to her"

Axel face palmed himself "Oh just stay away from her…you're gonna get punched in the face"

Roxas ignored him and went outside to approach the girl "Uhm hi"

Naminé looked up and stared at him for a few seconds, head to toe as if analyzing his whole identity. Then she turned back her attention to her phone "Hello"

_That was a bit cold_ he thought "Uhm I was just wondering if this seat was taken" he smiled

This time, she turned to him with a smile, knowing there were still a few vacant chairs "Uhm sure you can have it I was just about to leave anyway" she began packing her things which caused him to panic

He waved his hand "W-Wait…i-it's just that I uhm—I think we went off on the wrong start here"

She stopped for a moment waiting for him to continue

"I-uhm my name's Roxas, I'm a reporter and—"

"I know" She furrowed his eyebrows and stared at him with caution

He waved his arms in panic once again "I-I …don't get the wrong idea I'm not here to give you an interview or something…it's just"

She was already about to leave, but his next few words took her back

"I think you're really beautiful" he said shyly

She stared at him emotionless. She was not taught how to feel things like this even when they were children. She only felt…surprised. She opened her mouth as if to say something but quickly closed it as she did not know how to react to something like this "Uhm, thank you. I need to go now. E-Enjoy your seat." she said bluntly and quickly walked away leaving Roxas staring at her from the café mouth wide open. Axel wasn't much help when he exited the café and laughed at him…Hard.

He pushed him away and asked him something "Does…she go here every day?"

Axel shrugged "Yeah, kinda"

He placed his hands in his pocket and started walking to work "Huh."

"You're not thinking of…"

"Oh yes I am" he smiled

"She already rejected you!" he said trying to smack some sense into his best friend

"She's just shy" he smiled in the direction she ran off to "Naminé Whitlock…you _are_ a mysterious one."

**...**

…

**Well that was short…I wanted to start the chapter plain and simple sooo yeah here**

**I hope you guys like it!**

**Chapter 2 will be out soon!**


End file.
